clashroyalefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:AustriaDragon/Zusammenfassung der Infos zu "Quests"/@comment-217.83.104.44-20170928114334
Hey, hier die neuesten Update "Gerüchte" aus Reddit: New update this October 3!! I'm gonna say everything about the update but I'll split it in different posts because there's so much more!! *new mode of play, it's going to be called touchdown where there are no towers, the crowns will be achieved by making a troop get to the end of the map (in this way the barrel, the miner, the cemetery, etc At the end of the map, but playing normal if it's going to be. This mode of play may also emerge in the form of 2 vs2. *new emojis and ability to communicate with the opponent after the battle. *new missions! You can have up to a maximum of 3 Missions at once. Missions are going to give points as a reward Examples of possible missions: *WIN 3 battles in the arena *WIN 3 friendly battles *win using a specific letter *WINNING USING ONLY 1 spell *win using a building *win using only troops *etc (I know more but they are many) * another new special game mode!!! (more information in the next post)- Between tomorrow and past will begin a new Radio Royale where they will speak about this update. * New textures for towers! Just as they did when they put Clash Royale Red, they are going to add more exclusive designs to the towers that are going to be able to buy or maybe it is possible to get them in coffers being more difficult than a legendary one! * New gameplay PvE !!! In this game mode you will fight against the machine that will send several waves of enemies! This game mode will also be able to play from a 2 with the help of a teammate (Team vs Environment / TvE). In the map PvE it seems that they are going to have the 3 towers and the enemy only the one of the king, whereas in the map of TvE only has a tower of the DOUBLE king without towers of princesses and the enemy only the one of the king. In PvE begins with full elixir and is played with triple elixir. (All this game mode had sent it to the Devs a few months ago and it seems they listened to me): D * The famous labyrinth map that has been talked about for a long time, seems to have been created for special PvE missions, but it is not certain if they put it in the upgrade or not. * Clarification on the new missions. You only know that in the rewards you will be able to get gold, but you do not know what other things are going to give. That is all that is known for now, but more things are coming, I still do not know the new troops that put and remember that all the info I put when not being official may modify some things before it leaves. VG Alex - Ü40 Stammtisch Quelle: https://www.reddit.com/r/ClashRoyale/comments/72ru1s/news_tune_in_september_30/